If
by Yunna Lavenderrena
Summary: Aku tidak tahu jika keputusanku di masa lalu dapat menorehkan rasa penyesalan yang mendalam dalam diriku. Jika saja ada kesempatan yang datang padaku dan membuatku bisa memperbaiki semuanya, maka akan kucoba untuk menebus semua kesalahan yang dulu kulakukan. kesalahan yang kuperbuat pada gadis itu. /AU/ always Sasuhina.
1. Chapter 1

.

.

 **Someone Pov**

Aku melihatnya. Suatu malam aku melihat gadis itu dan dua pria dewasa yang mengerumuninya di salah satu gang sempit yang sepi. Aku mengenalnnya. gadis itu, Hyuuga Hinata, tapi aku memilih untuk diam dan bertindak seolah tidak mengenalnya. Dua pria itu semakin memojokkannya dan salah satu dari mereka mencoba mengoyak pakaian yang dikenakannya.

Aku masih tidak bergeming, yang kulakukan hanya diam dan melihat saja. Dia mencoba mempertahankan pakaiannya yang hampir terkoyak seluruhnya, tangannya yang rapuh mencoba menjaga pakaian itu tetap utuh ditempatnya. Suara yang ia timbulkan dengan nada memohon agar kedua pria itu melepaskannya sama sekali tidak dihiraukan oleh mereka. Suaranya yang meminta tolong pun seakan hilang ditelan malam.

Sampai akhirnya dia sadar akan keberadaanku. Dia terus melihatku yang hanya bersembunyi di balik tembok tanpa ada niatan sama sekali untuk menolongnya. Sepertinya diapun sudah lelah dengan teriakan yang sedari tadi dikumandangkannya. Tapi dari tatapan matanya aku tahu dia mencoba meminta tolong padaku. Air mata yang terus mengalir sama sekali tidak membuatku tersentuh.

Setelah cukup lama berdiam diri disana, aku memilih untuk meninggalkan tempat itu. Juga meninggalkan Hinata bersama dua pria dewasa itu. Saat itu aku hanya merasa menolong seseorang adalah hal yang merepotkan, karena itu membuat orang yang ditolong menjadi merasa bergantung padaku. Tapi aku tidak sadar, perbuatanku saat itu telah membuatku merasakan penyesalan yang amat mendalam dan menyisakan rasa bersalah yang luar biasa menyiksa.

Jika saja aku sedikit lebih peduli dan menolongnnya, mungkin aku tidak akan terjebak dengan rasa bersalah dan penyesalan semacam ini.

Tapi semua itu hanya 'jika', sebuah angan-angan kosong yang tak berarti apa-apa. Pada kenyataannya, aku sama sekali tidak pernah kembali untuk menolongnnya. Itulah awal mula, titik balik dari kehidupanku dimulai.

.

IF

.

 **Warning :** AU, OOC, [miss]TYPO, minim dialog, alur cepat, dsb.

 **Disclaimer :** Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

 **Rate:** T

 **Pairing :** Sasuke x Hinata

 **Genre :** Romance, Hurt/comfort

 **.**

 **Normal Pov**

Kelas itu begitu ramai. Para siswi di dalam kelas membicarakan hal yang sama yaitu tentang kasus pelecehan yang menimpa putri sulung keluarga Hyuuga. Berita itu begitu menggemparkan karena keluarga Hyuuga adalah salah satu keluarga yang terkenal dengan bisnis propertinya. Dengan adanya kasus itu membuat nama besar keluarga Hyuuga sedikit tercoreng.

Mereka dianggap tidak dapat melindungi putri sulungnya karena terlalu terobsesi dengan dunia bisnis. Berita itu sampai pada pimpinan besar keluarga Hyuuga. Dan dengan adanya kasus itu, maka keluarga Hyuuga memutuskan untuk mencoret nama putri sulung mereka dari silsilah keluarganya. Putri sulung mereka bernama, Hyuuga Hinata. Tapi dengan dicoretnya gadis itu dari silsilah keluarga, membuatnya harus menanggalkan nama Hyuuga dibelakang namanya. Kini ia hanyalah Hinata tanpa nama besar Hyuuga dibelakangnya.

Hinata adalah salah satu siswi di kelas itu. Itulah yang menyebabkan seisi kelas membicarakannya. Banyak dari mereka yang merasa iba pada Hinata. Hinata adalah gadis yang cukup pendiam di kelas. Meski ia saat itu menyandang nama Hyuuga di belakang namanya, sama sekali tidak membuatnya menjadi pribadi yang sombong.

Mereka terus saja membicarakan hal yang sama, seorang pria yang duduk di bangku paling belakang merasa sedikit terganngu dengan percakapan yang selalu membicarakan hala yang sama.

Pria itu, Uchiha Sasuke, merasa kesal dengan keadaan kelasnya saat ini. Dia bosan mendengar teman-teman sekelasnya mengucapkan rasa kasihan mereka pada Hinata. Tapi Sasuke tahu, itu hanya omong kosong belaka. Jika mereka memang peduli dengan Hinata, kenapa mereka harus mengatakannya pada orang lain dan tidak menolongnnya langsung. Mereka hanyalah sekumpulan orang munafik.

"Kalau begitu apa Hinata juga akan diberhentikan dari sekolah ?" siswi yang duduk didepan bangku Sasuke pun membicarakan hal yang sama. Tentang Hinata.

"Sekolah tidak perlu memberhentikannya, keluarganya jelas yang akan menyuruhnya berhenti dari sekolah. Jika Hinata tetap berada di sekolah, itu hanya akan semakin membuat malu keluarga besarnnya" teman yang duduk disebelahnya menanggapi

"aaa.. Benar juga. Lalu bagaimana nasib Hinata sekarang ? Apa dia akan menjadi gelandangan karena keluarga Hyuuga sudah membuangnya ?" siswi lain ikut bergabung dalam percakapan mereka

"Entahlah. Hinata menghilang begitu saja. Awak media yang mencoba mewawancarainya pun tidak pernah menemukannya"

"Benarkah ? Pasti keluarganya sudah mengirim Hinata pergi jauh agar tidak seorang pun menemukannya"

"Benar juga, Hinata yang sekarangkan seperti aib bagi keluarganya, karena itulah mereka berusaha menyingkirkannya"

Hal-hal semacam itu yang terus mereka bicarakan. Sasuke sudah muak dengan pembicaraan ini. Dia memilih untuk meninggalkan kelas dan pergi ke tempat yang lebih tenang.

.

.

If

.

Sasuke memilih atap sekolah sebagaii tempatnya untuk pergi menjauh dari kelas. Berharap mendapatkan ketenangan dengan berbaring disana. Tidak ada seorangpun disana kecuali Sasuke karena sebentar lagi pelajaran pertama akan dimulai. Untuk kali ini Sasuke memilih untuk membolos dan berdiam diri di atap sekolah.

Sasuke berbaring menatap langit. Merasakan hembusan semilit angin yang menyejukkan. Sasuke mulai menutup matanya, tapi saat ia menutup matanya, muncul bayangan tentang gadis itu, Hinata.

Sasuke juga mengenal Hinata yang notabenenya adalah teman sekelasnya. Mendengar percakapan teman sekelasnya tentang Hinata membuatnya teringat kembali dengan kejadian di malam itu. Kejadian dimana iamelihat Hinata mengalami pelecehan oleh dua orang pria.

Sasuke sudah memutuskan tidak akan mempedulikannya sama sekali saat ia memilih untuk pergi dan bersikap seolah tidak melihat apapun yang menimpa Hinata. Tapi sejak hari itu, ada rasa aneh dalam dirinya yang membuatnya malah selalu memikirkan tentang Hinata.

Berbagai kemungkinan yang bisa saja terjadi jika ia menolongnya saat itu. Terus pemikiran seperti itu yang berkecambuk dalam benaknya.

"Sial. Sebenarnya ada apa denganku" Sasuke meremas rambutnya frustasi karena terus memikirkan tentang gadis itu, dan seiring berjalannya waktu perasaaan itu selalu saja muncul dan akhirnya membuat Sasuke sadar bahwa itu adalah perasaan bersalah.

.

.

If

.

 **7 tahun kemudian**

Mobil itu mengarah pada sebuah pedesaan yang cukup terpencil. Jalanan yang dilaluinya bahkan tidak semulus jalanan beraspal yang banyak ditemui di daerah perkotaan. Meski begitu, pengemudi di dalam mobil tersebut tetap mengemudikan mobilnya mengarah pada sebuah desa terpencil yang menjadi tujuannya.

Setelah mengemudikan mobilnya cukup lama, akhirnya mobil itu berhenti di salah satu Sekolah Dasar yang berada di desa tersebut. Pengemudi itu keluar dari mobilnya dan disambut oleh 2 perempuan setengah baya.

"Selamat datang. Saya adalah kepala sekolah di sini, Tsunade Senju dan dia adalah wakil saya, Shizune" salah satu perempuan yang memiliki rambut berwarna pirang bernama Tsunade menyambut kedatangan pengemudi itu terlebih dahulu dan memperkenalkan dirinya beserta perempuan lain di sebelahnya bernama Shizune. Tsunade mengulurkan tangannya pada Sasuke.

"Terima kasih untuk sambutannya. Saya guru pengganti sementara, Uchiha Sasuke" Sasuke membalas uluran tangan Tsunade sambil memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Kami sangat berterima kasih karena kedatangan Uchiha-san kemari sangat membantu sekolah kami"

"Ini sudah menjadi kewajiban saya" Sasuke mengikuti Tsunade menuju ke kantor kepala sekolah.

Disana Tsunede menjelaskan tugas Sasuke sebagai guru pengganti. Mulai jam kerja sampai kelas berapa saja yang akan menjadi tanggung jawab Sasuke selama disana.

Setelah Sasuke lulus dari bangku Senior High School, Sasuke memilih untuk kuliah dan mengambil jurusan pendidikan. Sasuke lebih tertarik menjadi guru daripada bergelut di dunia bisnis seperti ayah dan kakaknya. Setelah menyelesaikan pendidikannya di bangku kuliah, di usianya yang ke-25 tahun ini, Sasuke sudah beberapa kali mengajar di sekolah-sekolah yang berada di kotanya.

Kali ini Sasuke memilih bekerja sebagai guru pengganti di pedesaan mencoba mencari suasana baru. Sasuke merasa jenuh dengan keadaan kota yang selalu dipenuhi dengan hiruk pikuk kendaraan yang berlalu-lalang. Toh dirinya disini hanya untuk beberapa bulan kedepan karena statusnya sebagai guru pengganti bukan sebagai guru tetap karena guru yang sebelumya sedang mengambil cuti. Disini Sasuke tinggal di rumah yang sengaja ia sewa untuk beberapa bulan kedepan. Letaknya tidak terlalu jauh dari sekolah, dan setelah menyelesaikan urusannya disini, Sasuke akan langsung menuju tempat tinggal sementaranya itu.

Setelah Tsunade selesai menjelaskan semuanya, Tsunade menawarkan pada Sasuke untuk berkeliling sekolah terlebih dahulu agar Sasuke sedikit paham dengan keadaan sekolah baru tempatnya bekerja ini.

Sasuke menerima tawaran itu dan setelah semua pembicaraanya dengan Sasuke selesai, Sasuke segera beranjak dari kantor itu dan berniat untuk berkeliling melihat sekolah itu. Tsunade tidak dapat menemani Sasuke karena dirinya masih memiliki pekerjaan lain sebagai kepala sekolah.

Sasuke berkeliling mulai lapangan sampai lorong-lorong sekolah itu. Sasuke juga terkadang memasuki beberapa ruang kelas yang dilauinya untuk melihat keadaan didalamnya. Setelah cukup lama berkeliling Sasuke berniat untuk kembali ke kantor Tsunade.

Sekolah sudah selesai beberapa menit yang lalu, karena itulah semua murid sudah pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing.

Mungkin tidak semuanya, karena di kejauhan Sasuke dapat melihat seorang anak laki-laki yang masih mengenakan seragam sekolahnya di depan gerbang sekolah. Sasuke sedikit penasaran dengan anak laki-laki itu dan memilih menghampirinya.

"Kenapa belum pulang ?" Sasuke bertanya pada anak laki-laki itu setelah berada disampingnya. Anak itu sedikit tersentak kaget dan menoleh pada Sasuke.

Kali ini Sasuke dapat melihat wajah anak itu dengan jelas, dia memiliki warna rambut yang hampir sama dengannya tapi ada sesuatu yang membuat Sasuke terkejut adalah mata anak itu. Dia memiliki bola mata tanpa pupil yang mengingatkannya pada Hinata. Gadis yang beberapa tahun lalu menyiksanya dengan perasaan bersalah. Kembali, perasaaan itu kembali muncul saat Sasuke melihat anak yang juga sedang melihatnya itu.

"Aku sedang menunggu Kaa-san" anak itu menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke dan membuat Sasuke tersadar dari lamunannya tentang Hinata.

"Apa Kaa-sanmu terlambat menjemputmu ?" Sasuke kembali bertanya pada anak itu,

"Iya. Tapi ini sudah biasa. Kaa-san sedang bekerja karena itu sering terlambat" jawab anak itu. Sasuke memutuskan untuk menemani anak itu menunggu ibunya.

"Siapa namamu ?" tanya Sasuke

"Apa Jii-san tidak pernah diajari untuk memperkenalkan diri dulu sebelum menanyakan nama orang lain ?" anak itu berkata seolah mengajari Sasuke tentang tata krama. Padahal dirinya sendiri masih anak-anak, tapi cara bicaranya seperti orang dewasa saja. Bukannya merasa tersinggung dengan hal itu, Sasuke malah tersenyum melihat tingkah anak kecil itu.

"Benar juga. Nama Jii-san Uchiha Sasuke. Jadi, siapa namamu ?" Sasuke memperkenalkan dirinya terlebih dulu dan kembali menanyakan nama anak itu.

"Daisuke" anak bernama Daisuke itu menjawabnya dengan singkat

"Nama keluargamu ?"

"Tidak punya"

"Kenapa ?"

"Kaa-san juga tidak punya nama keluarga di belakang namanya, jadi aku juga tidak punya" Daisuke mengatakannya dengan santai seolah itu adalah hal yang wajar

"Lalu ayahmu ?" merasa penasaran, Sasuke kembali bertanya pada Daisuke.

"Tidak tahu" kembali, Daisuke mengatakan hal itu dengan entengnya.

Mendengar itu semua, enatah kenapa Sasuke kembali teringat pada Hinata. Tentang gadis yang sudah dicampakkan oleh keluarganya sendiri dan dipaksa untuk melepas nama Hyuuga di belakang namanya.

"Ah.. itu dia Kaa-sanku" Daisuke berteriak senang sambil menunjuk kedepan.

Sasuke mengikuti arah pandang Daisuke dan melihat siluet seorang perempuan yang berlari-lari kecil ke arah mereka berdua.

Semakin dekat, siluet itu terlihat semakin jelas dan menampakkan sosok perempuan itu sepenuhnya.

"Maaf Daisuke, Kaa-san terlambat lagi menjemputmu" setelah berada cukup dekat, Perempuan itu langsung berjongkok di depan Daisuke tanpa memperhatikan Sasuke yang sejak tadi berdiri di sebelah anaknya.

"Tidak apa-apa Kaa-san" Daisuke tersenyum menanggapi ibunya.

Sasuke seolah membeku ditempatnya begitu melihat siapa ibu Daisuke. Rambut itu, mata itu, Sasuke ingat jelas siapa perempuan itu.

"Hari ini aku ditemani oleh Jii-san ini. Jadi menunggu Kaa-san tidak terasa lama sama sekali" Daisuke menunjuk pada Sasuke yang masih berdiri di sampingnya.

Perempuan itu menoleh pada sosok pria yang berdiri di samping puteranya yang tadi sempat luput dari pandangannya. Sama halnya seperti Sasuke, perempuan itu juga terkejut dan seolah dilempar kembali pada ingatan masa lalunya tentang Sasuke.

"Hinata" Sasuke menggumamkan nama perempuan itu dengan lirih.

Perempuan yang dipanggil Hinata itu kembali berdiri dan menatap sengit pada Sasuke. Tidak seperti kawan lama yang akan merasa senang ketika mereka kembali dipertemukan setelah sekian lama. Ada pandangan tidak suka dan benci yang Hinata perlihatkan pada Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke menunjukkan tatapan menyesal dan bersalah pada Hinata.

Seolah tidak mempedulikan tatapan Sasuke padanya, Hinata memilih bungkam dan menarik tangan putranya untuk segera pergi dari tempat itu. Menyisakan Sasuke yang sendirian di sana dan menatap nanar kepergian Hinata bersama putranya.

Seperti halnya dengan Sasuke yang masih mengingat Hinata, Hinata pun sepertinya mengingat Sasuke. Karena itulah Hinata segera beranjak dari tempat itu, merasa muak jika terus berada disamping pria yang juga turut andil dalam kehancurannya di masa lalu.

Pikiran Sasuke kembali menerawang. Jika dia mencoba memperbaiki kesalahannya dimasa lalu, apakah perasaan menyesal dan bersalahnya selama ini pada Hinata akan menghilang ?

Mungkin ini adalah takdir yang ditunjukkan Kami-sama untuk menebus kesalahannya dimasa lalu karena memilih untuk mengabaikan gadis itu dan menuruti keegoisannya dengan meninggalkan Hinata disana.

.

.

.

TBC

.

Holla..

Saya kembali membawa fic dengan ide abal-abal ala saya.. XD

Jika berminat agar saya melanjutkan fic ini, jangan lupa review ya.. ^^

Berlanjut tidaknya fic ini tergantung dari respon yang para reader berikan..

Jadi, jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak ya.. :D

R

E

V

I

E

W

Please.. ^^


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

IF

.

 **Warning :** AU, OC, OOC, [miss]TYPO, minim dialog, alur cepat, dsb.

 **Disclaimer :** Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

 **Rate:** T

 **Pairing :** Sasuke x Hinata

 **Genre :** Romance, Hurt/comfort

 **.**

Kelas pertama yang Sasuke masuki sebagai guru pengganti adalah kelas 1. Rata-rata murid dikelas itu berumur 7 tahun dan kelas itu hanya diisi oleh 15 murid saja. Berbeda dengan sekolah tempatnya bekerja dulu, sekolah ini memang memiliki murid yang sedikit karena banyak dari para orang tua yang lebih memilih untuk melatih anaknya bekerja lebih dini daripada menyekolahkannya.

Sasuke memasuki kelas dengan santai dan mulai memperkenalkan diri pada murid-muridnya. Para murid nampak antusias mendengarkan Sasuke. Selesai memperkenalkan diri, Sasuke mulai mengabsen satu-persatu muridnya.

"Maaf sensei, saya terlamabat" seorang murid menginterupsi kegiatan Sasuke dan membuatnya menoleh pada murid tersebut.

Sasuke merasa takdir memang sedang berpihak padanya, tanpa perlu mencari tahu kelas berapa anak kecil yang kemarin ditemuinya, yang dapat menjadi penghubung antara dirinya dengan Hinata, anak itu malah datang sendiri kehadapannya. Murid yang datang terlambat itu adalah Daisuke, anak yang kemarin ditemuinya dan merupakan putra dari Hinata.

"Kenapa Sasuke Jii-san ada di kelasku" rupanya Daisuke juga masih ingat dengan Sasuke.

"Kau murid di kelas ini ?" tanya Sasuke, dan Daisuke menjawabnya dengan anggukan.

"Kalau begitu duduklah di tempat dudukmu sekarang, kita akan segera memulai pelajaran" Sasuke lebih memilih melanjutkan pembelajaran yang akan dimulai di kelasnya dan tidak menjawab pertanyaan Daisuke karena Sasuke yakin tanpa diberitahupun kali ini Daisuke akan mengerti jika ia salah satu guru di sekolahnya.

Jika pembelajaran pada hari ini telah selesai, Sasuke berniat untuk bertemu kembali dengan Hinata melalui putranya, Daisuke. Setidaknya untuk sementara ini ia harus mengesampingkan urusan pribadinya dan segera memulai proses belajar di kelas itu.

Setelah selesai mengabsen semua murid yang berada di kelasnya, Sasuke segera memulai mata pelajaran untuk hari ini.

.

.

If

.

Sama seperti halnya dengan saat itu, Sasuke menemani Daisuke menunggu Hinata menjemputnya. Karena saat itu Sasuke merasa sangat terkejut, ia bahkan tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa selain menggumamkan nama Hinata. Tapi kali ini ia ingin setidaknya mengobrol sebentar dengannya. Sasuke tahu Hinata masih ingat padanya, tapi tampak jelas kalau Hinata sama sekali tidak suka dengan kehadirannya. Walau begitu, Sasuke masih ingin tahu banyak hal tentang Hinata selama ini agar Sasuke bisa tahu harus memulai semuanya dari mana.

"Apa Sasuke-sensei mengenal Kaa-san ?" tanya Daisuke untuk memulai membuka obrolan dengan sensei barunya itu

"Apa Kaa-san mu mengatakan sesuatu tentangku ?" Sasuke balik bertanya pada Daisuke. Kalau Daisuke menanyakan hal itu, bisa saja Hinata menceritakan sesuatu pada putranya itu

"Tidak, hanya saja kemarin Kaa-san dan juga Sasuke-sensei terlihat saling mengenal"

"Hn. Kaa-sanmu adalah teman sekolahku dulu" akhirnya Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan dari Daisuke

"Benarkah ? Tapi kenapa kemarin Kaa-san dan Sasuke-sensei tidak saling menyapa ?" Daisuke masih merasa penasaran mengingat ibunya kemarin melah menyeretnya untuk segera pulang dari pada sedikit menyapa atau sekedar berbasa-basi pada gurunya.

"Hn" Sasuke enggan menjawabnya lebih jauh

Beberapa saat kemudian, Sasuke melihat Hinata yang berjalan cepat ke arahnya dan juga putranya.

"Daisuke, ayo kita pulang. Kaa-san harus segera kembali bekerja" tanpa melihat dan menghiraukan Sasuke sedikit pun, Hinata kembali menggandeng tangan Daisuke dan mengajaknya pulang.

"Hinata" tahu jika Hinata sedang bersikap seolah tidak mengenalnya, Sasuke tidak tinggal diam dan memilih memanggil namanya dengan suara yang cukup keras.

"Hinata, bicaralah denganku. Maaf, aku hanya ingin meminta maaf padamu" Hinata berhenti sejenak tanpa menoleh ke arah Sasuke. Tapi setelah itu bukannya berbalik, Hinata malah kembali melangkahkan kakinya untuk pergi menjauh.

"Kaa-san, Sensei memanggilmu" Daisuke mencoba memperingatkan ibunya. Tapi Hinata sama sekali tidak mengindahkan ucapan putranya dan mencoba menulikan pendengarannya sejenak agar dirinya bisa secepatnya pergi dari tempat ini dan menjauh dari Sasuke.

"Apa kau akan terus bersikap seperti itu ? Kita bukan lagi anak-anak ?" Sasuke berjalan cepat mengikuti langkah Hinata di belakang tapi tidak berniat sama sekali untuk menyuruh atau memaksa Hinata menghentikan langkah kakinya.

"Bicaralah padaku agar aku bisa memperbaiki semuanya ?" Sasuke masih bersikukuh menyuarakan apa yang membebaninya selama ini

Mendengar ucapan Sasuke itu membuat Hinata tiba-tiba menghentika langkahnya dan secara otomatis Sasuke dan Daisuke juga berhenti melangkah. Hinata menoleh ke arah Sasuke dan memangdang sengit kearahnya.

"Memperbaiki ? Memangnya apa yang akan kau perbaiki ?" Hinata akhirnya membuka suara. Tapi jelas terselip nada tidak suka dan marah dari ucapannya

"Semuanya. Aku ingin memperbaiki semua kesalahanku" Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan Hinata dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"Sejak awal, semuanya sudah hancur dan kau bilang ingin memperbaiki semuanya ?" Hinata sama sekali tidak terima dengan ucapan Sasuke padanya.

"Karena itulah aku akan memulainya dari awal dan mencoba yang terbaik untuk memperbaiki semuanya" Sasuke tidak menyerah dan masih berusaha untuk membujuk Hinata agar mau menerima niat baiknya itu.

"Kalau memang begitu, apa kau bisa membuat keluarga yang sudah membuangku menerimaku kembali ? Apa kau bisa memutar waktu dan menggantikan semua penderitaan yang selama ini kurasakan ? Dan yang terpenting, apa kau bisa mengembalikan kehormatanku sebagai seorang perempuan ?" Hinata mencoba menantang Sasuke dengan perkataannya. Bagaimana mungkin Sasuke bisa melakukan semua yang diminta oleh Hinata. Dia bahkan tidak mengenal keluarga Hyuuga, bagaimana mungkin Sasuke bisa membuat Hinata kembali pada keluarganya.

Sasuke juga hanyalah manusia biasa yang tidak bisa memutarbalikkan waktu dan menghilangkan penderitaan yang selama ini Hinata rasakan. Penderitaan seperti apa yang harus dialami Hinata selama ini, Sasuke bahkan mungkin tidak akan sanggup membayangkannya. Belum lagi Hinata harus membesarkan putranya seorang diri.

Serta pertanyaan terakhir yang dilontarkan Hinatalah yang membuatnya tertohok. Bagaimana ia akan mengembalikan kehormatan Hinata sebagai seorang perempuan jika dirinya adalah salah satu orang yang secara tidak langsung membuat Hinata kehilangan kehormatan terbesarnya sebagai seorang perempuan.

"Bagaimana ? Bisakah kau lakukan semua itu ?"

"Baiklah, aku memang tidak bisa melakukan semua hal itu. Tapi setidaknya, beri aku kesempatan untuk membantumu" Sasuke mengaku kalau dirinya tidak bisa menyanggupi permintaan Hinata. Tapi meski begitu, ia sama sekali tidak mengurungkan niatannya. Setidaknya Sasuke harus melakukan sesuatu untuk sedikit meringankan beban yang Hinata pikul sendirian selama ini.

"Kau sudah pernah diberikan kesempatan itu, tapi kau sendirilah yang memilih untuk mengabaikannya" Sasuke kembali dibuat tertohok dengan kalimat yang diucapkan Hinata.

"Kaa-san" Daisuke yang sedari tadi berdiri disamping ibunya, menggerak-gerakkan tangannya yang digandeng oleh Hinata. Hinata dan Sasuke lupa jika mereka sedang berdebat di depan seorang anak yang bahkan tidak mengerti apa-apa.

"Kenapa Kaa-san bertengkar dengan Sasuke-sensei ?" Daisuke merasa penasaran dengan tingkah laku ibu dan juga gurunya yang saling melempar kata-kata dengan nada yang cukup tinggi di depannya.

"Tidak Daisuke, Kaa-san tidak sedang bertengkar dengan senseimu. Kita harus segera pulang, kau tahukan jika Kaa-san masih harus kembali bekerja" Hinata mengusap kepala anaknya dengan sayang. Daisuki yang mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu dari ibunya tersenyum dan mengannguk menanggapi perkataan ibunya. Hinata juga membalas senyum yang Dasuke berikan dan kembali berjalan menuju kediaman mereka. Kali ini Sasuke memilih untuk tidak mengikuti Hinata karena dia sadar, jika ia memaksa ingin menemui Hinata sekarang, dirinya akan kembali berdebat dengan Hinata. Setidaknya Sasuke tidak ingin anak sekecil dan sepolos Daisuke mendengar perdebatan antara dirinya dengan Hinata.

.

.

If

.

Menjadi seorang guru ternyata memberikan keuntungan tersendiri bagi Sasuke. Saat dirinya berusaha keras ingin bertemu dengan Hinata sebagai seorang 'Sasuke', seseorang dari masa lalu Hinata, ia ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Hinata. Seakan tidak kehabisan ide, Sasuke menggunakan statusnya sebagai guru dari Daisuki yang merupakan putra Hinata untuk menjadi perantara antara dirinya dengan Hinata. Alasan seperti kunjungan guru pada setiap sisiwanya Sasuke gunakan sebagai dalil untuk menemui Hinata langsung di kediamannya. Tentu tidak sulit bagi Sasuke untuk mencari kediaman Hinata sekarang, mengingat berbagai informasi mengenai siswa di sekolah tersebut selalu tersedia dan bisa leluasa Sasuke gunakan. Saat libur sekolah seperti hari ini, dijadikan Sasuke sebagai waktu yang tepat untuk berkunjung ke rumah Hinata.

Saat tiba didepan rumah Hinata yang bisa dibilang sederhana, ia sudah dihadiahi dengan tatapan tidak suka oleh pemilik rumah tersebut.

"Mau apa kau datang kemari ?" tersirat nada ketidaksukaan yang kentara dari kalimat yang Hinata ucapkan pada Sasuke.

"Kunjungan biasa" jawab Sasuke ringan seolah tidak peduli dengan fakta jika Hinata sama sekali tidak menyambut kedatangannya,

"Pergilah. Aku tidak butuh kunjungan darimu"

"Maaf mengecewakanmu, tapi aku tidak sedang mengunjungimu tapi mengunjungi anak didikku. Dimana Daisuke ?" Sasuke mengabaikan Hinata yang mencoba mengusirnya untuk segera pergi dari sana.

"Daisuke sedang bermain diluar, kau bisa mencarinya diluar. Jadi bisakah kau pergi sekarang." Hinata masih tetap mencoba menyuruh Sasuke agar segera pergi dari rumahnya. Nada serta kalimat yang digunakannya bahkan sama sekali tidak bersahabat.

"Benarkah ? Kalau begitu sandal dan sepatu siapa yang berada di rak itu ?" Sasuke menunjuk rak sepatu yang berada di dalam rumah dan tidak jauh dari pintu tempatnya berdiri, disana terdapat sepatu dan juga sandal kecil milik anak-anak yang ditata berjajar dengan sepatu wanita juga sandal milik orang dewasa. Pintu yang masih terbuka karena Hinata yang berdiri di depan pintu tanpa menutupnya kembali membuat Sasuke dapat melihat sekilas keadaan dalam rumah Hinata.

"Kau bisa mengunjungi siswamu yang lain dulu. Daisuke tidak berada dirumah sekarang" tahu jika Sasuke menyadari kebohongan yang diucapkannya, Walau begitu, Hinata masih saja meneruskan kebohongannnya dengan menyuruh sasuke untuk pergi kerumah siswanya yang lain dan tetap saja mengatakan jika Daisuke sedang tidak berada di rumah.

Hinata ingin segera menutup pintu rumahnya.

"Kaa-san, siapa yang datang ? Kenapa Kaa-san lama sekali ?" tanpa diduga objek yang menjadi pembicaraan diantara Hinata dan Sasuke keluar dari dalam rumah Hinata dan membuat Hinata mengurungkan niatnya untuk segera menutup pintu rumahnya agar Sasuke bisa segera pergi dari sana. Daisuke keluar karena Hinata tidak juga kembali ke dalam setelah mengatakan akan melihat orang yang mengetuk pintu rumah mereka beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Sasuke-sensei, apa yang sensei lakukan di rumahku?" melihat Sasuke yang juga berdiri di dekat ibunya, membuat Daisuke beralih bertanya pada guru barunya itu.

"Aku ingin mengunjungimu, bolehkan ?" Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan Daisuke sambil tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Tentu saja Sensei. Kenapa Sasuke-sensei malah berdiri saja di luar, masuklah ke dalam sensei." Daisuke menggandeng tangan Sasuke dan membawanya masuk ke dalam rumah. Saat berjalan melewati Hinata yang masih berdiri diam di depan pintu, Sasuke memberikan seringaian kemenangan kearah Hinata. Hinata mengehela nafas frustasi melihat Sasuke yang masuk ke dalam rumahnya sebelum mengikutinya masuk. Sebenarnya sejak pertama Hinata sadar jika putranya tersebut memiliki ketertarikan tersendiri pada Sasuke. Sepertinya ia tidak punya pilihan lain selain mempersilahkan Sasuke masuk. Hinata juga tidak mungkin mengusir Sasuke di depan Daisuke.

.

.

If

.

Rumah itu sangatlah sederhana. Ukurannya juga tidak terlalu besar, ruang tamunya saja hanya berukuran 5x5 meter. Antara ruang tamu dan dapur hanya dipisahkan oleh lemari dapur dengan tinggi satu meter. Mungkin ruang tamu ini juga dijadikan sebagai ruang makan di rumah ini. Rumah ini juga memiliki 3 ruangan lain jika melihat banyaknya pintu selain pintu depan di dalam rumah itu. Sasuke melihat sekelilingnya, meski kecil tapi keadaan di dalam rumah itu tertata dengan sangat rapi.

"Duduklah Sensei, aku akan mengambilkan minuman untukmu" setelah mengatakan itu, Daisuke berjalan ke arah dapur dan terlihat sibuk membuatkan minuman untuknya. Sasuke tersenyum tulus saat melihat tingkah Daisuki. Sasuke beralih menoleh pada Hinata yang berdiri di dalam ruang tamu itu.

"Sepertinya putramu lebih mengerti cara menyambut tamu dengan baik" secara tidak langsung Sasuke menyindir sikap Hinata padanya beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Berhentilah menyindirku. Selesaikan urusanmu disini dengan cepat dan pergilah" setelah mengatakan itu pada Sasuke, Hinata meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian bersama putranya dan memilih untuk masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Silahkan sensei" Daisuke datang dengan membawa segelas jus jeruk yang tadi dibuatnya.

"Kaa-sanmu tidak bekerja ?"

"Tidak Sensei. Ini hari libur, jadi Kaa-san memilih menghabiskan waktu liburannya denganku" Daisuke menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke dengan antusias. Sejak hari pertama mereka bertemu, Daisuki memang terlihat nyaman saat berada didekat Sasuke. Setelah menjawab pertanyaan dari Sasuke, Daisuke duduk disamping gurunya itu.

"Kau tidak bermain dengan temanmu ?" Sasuke kembali bertanya pada Daisuki

"Tidak. Saat libur seperti ini, temanku juga menghabiskan waktu dengan keluarga mereka di luar rumah"

"Apa kau dan juga Kaa-sanmu tidak ingin menghabiskan waktu diluar rumah seperti teman-temanmu ?" Daisuke menunduk dan terlihat murung saat mendengar pertanyaan dari Sasuke itu. Daisuki memberi isyarat dengan tangannya agar Sasuke semakin medekat ke arahnya. Sasuke yang paham dengan hal itu mengikuti apa yang Daisuki inginkan.

"Ini rahasia diantara kita Sensei. Sebenarnya Aku sangat ingin bermain diluar bersama dengan Kaa-san. Tapi setiap kali aku mengajak Kaa-san pergi untuk menghabiskan hari libur di luar, Kaa-san selalu saja pulang dengan wajah murung. Karena itulah aku tidak lagi meminta Kaa-san untuk menemaniku bermain di luar rumah. Kalau Kaa-san sendiri yang mengajak pun aku selalu menolaknya." Daisuki mengatakannya dengan suara yang pelan, nyaris seperti suara bisikan. Mendengar ucapan Daisuke, Sasuke juga menjadi sedikit heran dengan sikap Hinata. bukankah seharusnya seorang ibu akan merasa senang jika bisa menghabiskan waktu liburan bersama dengan anak mereka, lantas kenapa Hinata malah bersikap sebaliknya.

"Bagaimana kalau hari ini kita bermain diluar. Kau bisa mengajak Kaa-sanmu juga" karena penasaran dengan kebenaran dari apa yang Daisuke katakan padanya, Sasuke akhirnya memutuskan untuk melihatnya sendiri dengan mengajak Hinata dan Daisuke menghabiskan waktu liburan mereka di luar rumah. Lagi pula ini belum terlalu siang untuk keluar rumah.

"Tapi nanti bagaimana kalau Kaa-san tidak merasa senang. Aku tidak mau melihat Kaa-san murung seperti waktu itu sensei" Walaupun sebenarnya Daisuke merasa senang dengan ajakan senseinya itu, tapi tetap saja, ibunya adalah yang terpenting.

"Kita tidak akan tahu sebelum mencobanya. Sekarang temui Kaa-sanmu dan ajak dia untuk menemanimu bermain diluar" Sasuke mencoba membujuk Daisuke agar mau mengikuti rencananya. Setelah berdiam diri cukup lama, Daisuke akhirnya menggangguk paham dan segera menemui ibunya yang berada di dalam kamar. Sedangkan Sasuke tetap berada di ruang tamu, menunggu Daisuke dan Hinata keluar dari kamar mereka.

"Kaa-san" Daisuke memanggil ibunya dan masuk ke dalam kamar dengan hati-hati. Setelah berada di dalam, Daisuke kembali menutup pintu kamar. Hinata sendiri saat itu terlihat tengah membersihkan kamarnya.

"Iya, Daisuke" mendengar anaknya memanggilnya, Hinata menghentikan aktivitasnya dan berjalan menghampiri Diauke.

"Kaa-san, aku ingin bermain diluar dengan Kaa-san." Daisuke akhirnya mengatakan keinginannya pada Hinata.

"Sekarang ?" Daisuke mengannguk dengan cepat untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari ibunya itu.

"Tapi bukannya senseimu masih ada disini ?"

"Sasuke-sensei akan ikut dengan kita, Kaa-san" daisuke tersenyum senang saat mengatakan itu pada Hinata. Daisuke terlihat sangat antusias saat akan keluar bersama dengan ibu yang juga ditemani oleh Sasuke. Sepertinya kali ini pun Hinata tidak punya pilihan lain selain menuruti kemauan putranya itu. Sekalipun kali ini ia harus bersama dengan orang yang saat ini paling ingin dijauhinya.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, gantilah bajumu dulu. aku akan menemui senseimu sebentar"

"Baik Kaa-san" Daisuke tersenyum senang mendengar jawaban yang diberikan Hinata. Daisuke segera keluar dari kamar ibunya dan berlari kecil menuju kamarnya sendiri yang berada tepat disamping kamar ibunya. Sedangkan Hinata sendiri mengikuti Daisuke keluar dari kamarnya, tapi bukan untuk menemani putranya tersebut mengganti pakaian yang akan dikenakannya nanti, melainkan untuk menemui Sasuke yang masih setia duduk di ruang tamu miliknya.

"Apa yang sedang kau rencanakan dengan mengajakku serta Daisuke untuk bermain diluar ?" Hinata langsung memberikan pertanyaan itu begitu dirinya sampai di dekat Sasuke.

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya ingin membuat Daisuke merasa senang dengan mengajaknya bermain diluar. Dia senang dan tidak menolak ajakanku. Aku juga sedang memiliki waktu luang saat ini. Jadi tidak ada salahnya aku menemani Daisuke. Tapi aku juga tidak keberatan jika dia juga turut ikut membawamu bersama kami" jawab Sasuke ringan. Meskiupun terselip sedikit kebohongan didalam ucapannya barusan. Mengenai dirinya yang pada kenyataannya memang merencanakan untuk membawa Hinata serta saat dirinya menemani daisuke nanti. Tapi toh ucapannya barusan sudah cukup memebuat Hinata diam dan tidak menolak. Lagipula Sasuke juga paham, sebagai seorang ibu, Hinata tidak mungkin menolak keinginan putra semata wayangnya tersebut.

.

.

If

.

Hinata dan Daisuke memutuskan untuk menghabiskan waktu liburan mereka di taman yang berada tidak terlalu jauh dari rumah mereka. Walaupun tidak terlalu besar, tapi di taman itu juga terdapat beberapa tempat bermain untuk anak-anak yang bisa Disuke mainkan. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya menuruti saja apakemauan dari Hinata kali ini. Yang penting baginya saat ini adalah ia bisa melihat Hinata yang menemani Daisuke bemain diluar. Walaupun Hinata setuju untuk ikut, tapi sebelum mereka meninggalkan kediaman Hinata, Hinata sudah terlebih dulu memperingatkan Sasuke agar tidak berjalan berdampingan dengan dirinya dan juga putranya. Dan Sasuke pun melakukan apa yang Hinata katakan dengan berjalan agak jauh di belakang Daisuke dan Hinata. Awalnya Daisuke merasa keberatan, tapi setelah mendapatkan pengertian dari Hinata yang Sasuke juga tidak tahu apa, akhirnya Daisuke mengannguk paham dan membiarkan Sasuke untuk berjalan dibelakangnya dan juga ibunya.

Taman itu ternyata sudah ramai dengan sekumpulan anak-anak yang kebanyakan seumuran dengan Daisuke. Anak-anak itu sedang sibuk bermain dengan teman sejawatnya, dan orang tua mereka hanya mengawasi saja dari tempat yang tidak terlalu jauh dari anak mereka. Kebanyakan dari mereka memang membawa serta kedua orang tua mereka sama seperti halnya dengan yang Daisuke lakukan. Ah, tidak. Ini tidak sama, karena saat ini Daisuke hanya ditemani oleh ibu yang merupakan orang tua tunggalnya saja.

"Kaa-san, aku mau bermain dengan anak-anak disana, boleh ?" Daisuke menunjuk segerombolan anak laki-laki yang seumuran dengannya sedang bermain sepak bola tak jauh dari tempatnya.

"Boleh, tapi hati-hati. Jangan bermain terlalu jauh, Kaa-san akan menunggu di sini" sebelum membiarkan Daisuke pergi bermain bersama mereka, Hinata terlebih dulu memberi wejangan yang sudah biasa dilakukan oleh seorang ibu pada anaknya.

"Iya Kaa-san" setelah berkata seperti itu, Daisuke segera berlari menuju segerombolan anak laki-laki yang berada di sana. Hinata hanya dapat tersenyum simpul melihat tingkah putra semata wayangnya itu.

"Daisuke terlihat senang sekali bisa bermain dengan teman-temannya, tapi kenapa kau sebagai ibunya malah merasa tidak senang dengan hal itu ?" Sasuke mendekati Hinata dan berdiri disampingnya setelah Daisuke pergi.

"Memangnya kau tahu apa ? Jangan sekali-kali kau ikut campur dalam urusanku, Sasuke" Hinata menoleh ke arah Sasuke dan mencoba memperingatinnya.

"Aku sebenarnya juga tidak ingin repot-repot melakukan ini, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Daisuke adalah anak didikku, jadi ini juga merupakan bagian dari tugasku" Sasuke selalu memiliki alasan yang membuat dirinya terus dapat berada didekat Hinata dan Daisuke.

"Berhentilah menjadikan Daisuke sebagai alasan, dia tidak tahu apa-apa"

"Kalau begitu, katakan padaku apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk membantumu. Akan kulakukan keinginanmu kecuali jika kau menyuruhku untuk pergi" Sasuke berusaha bernegosiasi dengan Hinata, jika Hinata menerima tawarannya maka itu setidaknya akan membuat Sasuke sedikit lega karena akhirnya ada hal yang bisa ia lakukan untuk menebus kesalahannya meski itu dimulai dari hal yang kecil sekalipun.

"Sudahlah" Hinata lebih memilih untuk acuh pada Sasuke dan kembali memfokuskan pandangannya pada Daisuke yang saat ini tampak sedang berlarian untuk merebut bola yang dibawa temannya. Sasuke pun tidak menuntut jawaban dari Hinata dan memilih melakukan hal yang sama, yaitu memperhatikan Daisuke. Tapi Sasuke tidak sepenuhnya memfokuskan pandangannya pada Daisuke saja, sesesekali ia melirik Hinata yang berdiri di sebelahnya. Sasuke masih bingung dengan pernyataan Daisuke yang mengatakan jika Hinata tidak merasa senang jika harus menemani putranya itu bermain diluar, nyatanya Hinata terlihat sangat senang karena sedari tadi ia tersenyum melihat Daisuke bermain dengan teman-temannya.

Beberapa saat setelahnya, Sasuke dan Hinata sama-sama melihat kalau beberapa pria dewasa yang mereka yakini adalah ayah dari teman-teman yang juga bermain dengan Daisuke ikut bergabung bersama dengan anak-anak mereka di lapangan. Permainan disana terlihat semakin seru. anak-anak terlihat semkin antusias untuk merebut bola dari lawan mereka ditemani dengan ayah mereka masing-masing. Mereka terlihat sangat senang dan berlarian kesana-kemari mengejar bola. Tapi ada satu anak yang berdiam diri saja di tengah-tengah lapangan, Daisuke. Ia hanya berdiri dan memperhatikan teman-temannya bermain.

Melihat itu sekarang Sasuke paham apa yang menjadi sumber dari ketidaksukaan Hinata saat menemani Daisuke bermain bersama temannya diluar. Itu terbukti saat menyaksikan apa yang merka lihat disana, wajah Hinata langsung berubah murung. Hinata sudah akan berjalan menghampiri Daisuke yang masih tidak bergeming dari tempatnya berdiri dan ingin mengajak putranya itu pulang, tapi ia kalah cepat dari Sasuke yang sudah berlari terlebih dulu ke tempat Daisuke.

"Daisuke, ayo kita rebut bola itu dari mereka. Kita bisa menjadi tim yang hebat dan mengalahkan mereka nanti" setelah berada dekat dengan Daisuke,Sasuke menekuk lututnya, menyesuaikan tinggi badannya dengan Daisuke dan mengajaknya kembali bermain.

"Baik Sensei, ayo kita kalahkan mereka semua" Daisuke terlihat senang begitu mendengar kalimat yang Sasuke katakan,ia mengangguk dengan antusias sambil mengepalkan tangan mungilnya di depan Sasuke, dan Sasuke pun tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak tersenyum melihat tingkah Daisuke sekarang. Mereka ikut bergabung dalam permainan itu dan Daisuke terlihat tidak berhenti tersenyum karena bisa bermain kembali, tapi kali ini ia senang karena ada Sasuke yang juga ikut menemaninya bermain.

Hinata yang melihat itu dipinggir lapangan juga terkadang tersenyum karena merasa senang melihatnya. Sesekali Sasuke berhenti mengejar bola dan melihat Hinata yang berada di pinggir lapangan. Sasuke juga menampakkan senyumannya melihat Hinata bisa tersenyum senang seperti itu. Hinata yang saat ini tengah dilihatnya terlihat kembali menjadi sosok Hinata tujuh tahun yang lalu. Gadis remaja yang selalu menampakkan senyumannya meski terkesan malu-malu pada setiap orang yang dikenalnya.

Saat itu Sasuke memikirkan hal yang mungkin dapat mebuatnya terlepas dari rasa bersalah yang selam ini terus menggerogotinya. Hal yang mungkin terdengar nekad dan terburu-buru. Tapi tidak ada salahnya jika Sasuke mencobanya. Ini semua tergantung dari jawaban Hinata nantinya.

.

.

If

.

Setelah puas bermain, Hinata mengajak Daisuke pulang karena hari sudah semakin sore dan otomatis itu juga membuat Sasuke mengikuti mereka berdua untuk pulang. Kalau mau Sasuke bisa saja langsung pulang, tapi ia memilih mengantarkan Hinata dan Daisuke pulang terlebih dulu.

"Kenapa Sasuke-sensei berjalan dibelakang kita ? Aku lebih suka jika Sensei berjalan di sebelahku" sama seperti saat akan berangkat tadi, kali ini Daisuke juga merasa keberata melihat Sasuke yang masih saja berjalan dibelakang mereka.

Kali ini Hinata memilih mengalah dan membiarkan Sasuke berjalan bersama mereka dengan Daisuke yang berada di tengah. Sebelah tangan Daisuke digenggam oleh Hinata dan tangan Daisuke yang lainnya ia gunakan untuk menggandeng tangan Sasuke. Awalnya Sasuke merasa terkejut, tapi melihat Daisuke yang mendongak dan tersenyum ke arahnya membuat Sasuke membalas senyuman itu dan balik menggandeng tangan Daisukie. Hinata yang melihat itu diam saja karena hari ini dia cukup berhutang budi pada Sasuke karena sudah membuat putranya itu merasa senang. Sekilas mereka terlihat sperti keluarga kecil yang bahagia.

"Kaa-san, tadi Sasuke-sensei hebat sekali. Sensei terlihat paling keren diantara yang lain. Lain kali kita main sama-sama lagi ya Sensei" Daisuke berkata penuh harap pada Sasuke.

"Kalau Kaa-sanmu mengijinkan, kita bisa bermain kesana setiap minggu" Sasuke menanggapi perkataan dari Daisuke. Tapi ia juga tidak melupakan fakta jika apapun yang akan dilakukan Daisuke bersama dengan dirinya haruslah atas seijin Hinata sebagai ibu dari Daisuke.

"Bagaimana Kaa-san ? Bolehkan Daisuke main sama Sasuke-sensei ?" Daisuke balik bertanya pada Hinata meminta ijin seperti yang Sasuke katakan.

"Boleh sayang, asal Daisuke juga mengajak Kaa-san" Hinata menjawab pertanyaan dari Daisuke. Sepertinya Daisuke senang sekali menghabiskan waktu bermainnya dengan Sasuke, dan Hinata tidak mau merusak kesenangan putranya itu dengan melarangnya bersama dengan Sasuke. Hinata mencoba berpikir positif, meski ia memiliki kenangan masa lalu yang tidak menyenangkan bersama dengan Sasuke, Daisuke tetaplah anak kecil yang tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Dengar sendirikan Sensei. Jadi nanti ajak Daisuke main lagi ya Sensei" Sasuke menanggapinya dengan anggukan sebagai jawaban 'iya' atas pernyataan Daisuke barusan.

Setelah sampai dirumah, Daisuke masuk terlebih dulu ke dalam rumah dan membiarkan Hinata dan Sasuke sendiri di teras rumah mereka.

"Terima kasih karena sudah mengijinkanku untuk bertemu lagi dengan Daisuke" Sasuke mengatakan hal itu terlebih dulu

"Hn. Terima kasih juga karena sudah membuat Daisuke senang hari ini" dengan enggan Hinata mengatakan kalimat itu pada Sasuke meski Hinata tidak menatap Sasuke langsung dan lebih memilih menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat objek lain selain Sasuke yang saat ini tengah nerada di depannya.

Melihat itu Sasuke tersenyum geli, Hinata yang saat ini benar-benar berbeda dengan Hinata yang ia temui beberapa saat yang lalu. Kali ini Hinata terlihat seperti anak kecil yang malu-malu mengucapkan terima kasih pada orang yang pertama kali ditemuinya. Melihat tingkah Sasuke, membuat Hinata mengernyit bingung.

"Apa ada yang salah denganmu?" Hinata bertanya meki terkesan menyindir melihat tingkah Sasuke saat ini.

"Benar, akan ada yang salah denganku jika terus melihatmu" Sasuke menanggapinya dengan gurauan dan sama sekali tidak menghentikan senyumannya pada Hinata.

"cih" Hinata mendecih tidak suka meski pada kenyataannya ia sedikit salah tingkah melihat Sasuke yang terus saja tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Jika tidak ada urusan yang lain, sebaiknya kau pergi saja" Hinata sudah akan berbalik dan masuk kedalam rumah menyusul Daisuke sebelum langkahnya itu berhenti karena Sasuke memegang lengannya.

"Ada apa lagi ?" Hinata menyentakkan tangan Sasuke yang masih berada di lengannya dan kembali menghadap padanya.

"Jika saja kutemukan cara yang membuatku bisa menebus kesalahanku di masa lalu, bisakah kau menerimanya ? Jika cara itu juga bisa membuatmu dan Daisuke merasa bahagia, apa kau mau melakukannya bersmaku ?" Sasuke berubah menjadi serius saat mengatakan kalimat itu pada Hinata.

"Apa maksudmu ?" Hinata tidak paham dengan perkataan Sasuke padanya.

"Tidak, tidak ada. Akan kuberitahu jika aku sudah yakin dengan hal itu" Sasuke mengurungkan niatnya untuk saat banyak hal yang perlu ia pikirkan jika akan melakukan hal itu nantinya.

"Ya sudah" Hinata memilih acuh dan kembali memasuki kediamannya.

Sasuke masih saja berdiri di depan rumah Hinata. Memeperhatikan pintu yang tadi tertutup saat Hinata memasuki rumahnya.

"Haruskah benar-benar kulakukan saja ?" Sasuke menggumamkan kalimat tanya yang hanya dirinya sendirilah yang tahu jawaban dari pertanyaan itu, atau lebih tepatnya sebuah keputusan besar yang akan ia ambil dalam hidupnya.

.

.

.

TBC

.

A/N: hai..hai.. Saya kembali lagi. Ini dia kelanjutannya. Maaf lama, soalnya tunggu giliran ngetik sama fic saya yang satu lagi "Our Wedding". Seperti yang sudah saya tulis di chaptersebelumnya kalau ide saya ini pasaran, jadi jangan heran ya kalau jalan ceritanya mainstream.

Kenapa anak Hinata harus dinamai 'Daisuke' ?. Jujur, saya sebenarnya juga bingung mau kasih nama anak Hinata siapa. Akhirnya saya asal-asalan saja nagsih namanya. Kebetulan juga banyak ff yang saya baca juga menggunakan nama 'Daisuke' sebagai anak Hinata dan Sasuke. Mungkin itu juga salah satu alasan saya. Terus soal 'Daisuke' itu anak siapa, kalian pasti udah langsung bisa nebak kalau disini Daisuke itu anak siapa. Saya kurang enak bilangnya, tapi ini termasuk jalan cerita yang saya buat. Daisuke itu anak Hinata karena pelecehan yang Hinata dapat semasa remaja dulu. Dan juga disini saya tidak akan memunculkan orang yang sudah melakukan pelecehan itu pada Hinata karena takut nanti alurnya tidak sesuai dengan prediksi saya.

Yang nunggu kelanjutan fic saya "Our Wedding" sabar ya.. Ini masih dalam proses pengetikkan.. ^^

 **.**

 **Special Thanks for :**

 **Sabrina a nisa, aliine brown copp, Anguliger, ana, GhiRiUta, Mishima, nadya ulfa, ayyame, shinigami onyx, hiru neesan, Ashura Darkname, sushimakipark, cintya cleadizzlibratheea, fujiwarajannah, Guest, aaa, Lavienda, tanpanama556, Horee, Daisy352, NurmalaPrieska, ita tita, Miss lily lavender, Virgo24, Tieve, Sabaku No Dili, candybar-honey, miss taurus, vinauciha, Guest, Haruka Hime-chan, hyuga hime chan RJN.**

 **.**

Terima kasih untuk review yang sudah kalian berikan, itu sangat membantu menyemangati saya dalam menulis kelanjutan fic ini.. ^^

Juga Terima kasih pada reader yang sudah berkenan membaca fic saya tapi tidak masih belum berkesempatan untuk review.. :D

Saya menghargai semua bentuk apresiasi yang kalian berikan, baik berupa kritik maupun saran. Karena saya juga masih belajar, dan pasti masih banyak kekukarang disana sini.

.

Mind to RnR ?


	3. Chapter 3

Sejak hari dimana Sasuke, Hinata dan Daisuke menghabiskan waktu bersama, Sasuke jadi semakin gencar untuk mendatangi kediaman Hinata. Sasuke juga sudah kebal dengan setiap sambutan tidak bersahabat dari Hinata setiap kali ia berkunjung. Tapi Hinata selalu tidak bisa berkutik jika Daisuke tiba-tiba muncul dan malah menyambut kedatangan Sasuke. Mau tidak mau Hinata hanya bisa pasrah dan membiarkan Daisuke menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan Sasuke. Mulai dari hanya bermain dan belajar di dalam rumah, sampai bermain di luar rumah, Sasuke selalu menemani Daisuke.

Jujur, meski Hinata masih tidak terlalu senang dengan kedatangan Sasuke, tapi Hinata harus mengakui jika tindakan Sasuke secara tidak langsung membantu Hinata. Karena di setiap kedatangan Sasuke, Hinata dapat melihat raut kebahagiaan di wajah putranya. Saat mengingat itu, Hinata secara tidak sadar akan tersenyum dengan tulus melihat keakraban mereka berdua. Tapi gambaran masa lalunya selalu hadir dan membuat senyuman itu luntur seketika. Jika saja Sasuke tidak pernah melakukan hal itu padanya, mungkin Hinata akan sangat berterima kasih dengan apa yang Sasuke lakukan saat ini.

.

.

IF

.

 **Warning :** AU, OC, OOC, [miss]TYPO, minim dialog, alur cepat, ide pasaran, dsb.

 **Disclaimer :** Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

 **Rate:** T

 **Pairing :** Sasuke x Hinata

 **Genre :** Romance, Hurt/comfort

 **.**

Hari ini Hinata terpaksa tidak masuk kerja dulu. ia menelpon salah satu teman di tempatnya bekerja-Ino-untuk menyampaikan hal itu pada atasannya. Sejak semalam Daisuke demam tinggi. Semalaman Hinata menjaga Daisuke di sisi tempat tidurnya, tapi sampai keesokkan harinya demam yang diderita Daisuke tidak juga membaik karena itulah hari ini Hinata ingin membawa Daisuke ke dokter. Hinata bahkan tidak sempat memberitahukan sekolah perihal tidak masuknya Daisuke hari ini. Dia sudah terlalu dibuat panik karena keadaan Daisuke.

Hinatasudah bersiap untuk membawa Daisuke ke dokter, sebelum langkahnya terhenti begitu melihat Sasuke sudah berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya.

"Menyingkirlah, Aku harus segera pergi" Hinata tidak bisa berbasa-basi saat melihat Sasuke, sekarang yang ada dipikirannya hanya segera membawa Daisuke untuk berobat.

"Kau mau kemana dengan membawa Daisuke seperti itu ?" Sasuke jelas terkejut, niatnya untuk menyambangi rumah Daisuke untuk mempertanyakan ketidakhadirannya hari ini terhenti begitu melihat Hinata yang terlihat tergesa-gesa dan kepayahan menggendong tubuh Daisuke yang tidak bisa dikatakan kecil itu.

"Kau bisa bertanya nanti, Aku harus segera pergi sekarang" Hinata sedikit mendorong tubuh Sasuke kesamping agar tidak menghalangi jalannya.

"Nghh... _Kaa-san.._ " mendengar suara Daisuke yang terdengar lemah dan matanya yang sayu dan terlihat tidak bisa fokus juga keadaan fisik Daisuke yang hanya bisa terkulai lemah digendongan Hinata membuat Sasuke mengambil kesimpulan jika Daisuke sedang sakit saat ini, yang Sasuke lakukan begitu ia mendapatkan kesimpulan itu adalah segera mengambil alih tubuh Daisuke dari gendongan Hinata.

"Kau ingin pergi ke dokter bukan ? Aku akan mengantarmu kesana. Astaga, badannya panas sekali" tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Hinata, Sasuke segera mebawa Daisuke ke dalam mobilnya. Hinata yang merasa tidak dapat menolak tawaran Sasuke kali ini, dirinya sendiripun sudah dibuat bingung karena harus merawat Daisuke yang seperti ini sendirian.

"Sejak kapan Daisuke seperti itu ?" Begitu masuk ke dalam mobil, Sasuke segera menanyakan hal itu pada Hinata yang duduk di kursi belakang mobilnya bersama dengan Daisuke yang terkulai di pangkuannya.

"Sejak semalam"

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku, seharusnya Kita bisa segera membawa Daisuke ke dokter sejak semalam" Sasuke tahu jika dirinya tidak memiliki hak untuk marah pada Hinata karena nyatanya sampai detik inipun dia bukanlah siapa-siapa bagi Hinata. Tapi mengingat sikap keras kepala Hinata, bahkan hanya untuk sekedar menghubunginya saja dalam keadaan mendesak seperti ini, Hinata enggan untuk melakukannya, membuat Sasuke tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak bersikap seperti sekarang ini. Padahal Sasuke sudah meninggalkan nomor yang bisa Hinata hubungi jika memerlukan bantuannya seperti saat ini.

"..." Hinata tidak bisa membantah ucapan Sasuke kali ini. Sebenarnya sejak semalam Hinata bisa saja menghubungi Sasuke untuk meminta bantuannya, tapi dia terlalu enggan untuk melakukannya.

.

.

Tempat yang mereka tuju sudah mulai tampak terlihat. Tempat itu hanyalah rumah sakit umum yang tidak terlalu besar, mengingat daerah ini masih termasuk dalam kawasan yang tertinggal. Begitu Sasuke selesai memarkirkan mobilnya, ia segera menggendong Daisuke dan membawanya masuk ke dalam diikuti dengan Hinata yang mengekor di belakangnya. Seorang perawat yang melihat mereka masuk ke dalam dengan tergesa-gesa, segera membawa mereka ke salah satu ranjang pasien dan menyuruh Sasuke untuk meletakkan Daisuke disana. beberapa saat kemudian seorang dokter datang dan segera memeriksa keadaan Sasuke. Hinata dan Sasuke diminta untuk sedikit menjauh oleh seorang perawat agar tidak mengganggu pemeriksaan.

Melihat Daisuke yang sudah mendapat perawatan dari dokter membuat Sasuke dapat sedikit bernafas lega. Tapi kelegaannya mendadak menghilang begitu melihat Hinata yang sejak tadi diam saja terlihat menangis tanpa suara di sampingnya. Melihat Hinata yang seperti itu, mengingatkan Sasuke pada kejadian beberapa tahun silam. Jika dulu Sasuke memilih mengabaikannya, kali ini Sasuke tidak bisa tinggal diam melihat air mata Hinata. Sasuke segera menarik tubuh Hinata ke dalam pelukannya, mendekapnya dengan sangat erat seolah memberikan perlindungan padanya.

"Tenanglah, semuanya akan baik-baik saja sekarang. Kau tidak sendirian, ada Aku disini" bagaikan mantra, perkataan Sasuke membuat Hinata merasa menjadi lebih tenang. Ditambah dengan pelukan yang Sasuke berikan padanya membuat Hinata merasakan sesuatu yang baru saat bersama dengan Sasuke. Rasa nyaman. Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya untuk merespon ucapan Sasuke.

.

.

Setelah mendapatkan pemeriksaan dari dokter, Daisuke segera dipindahkan ke kamar pasien. Dokter mengatakan jika Daisuke menderita demam karena sistem kekebalan tubuhnya sedang lemah karena pergantian musim. Hal ini biasa terjadi pada anak seumuran dengan Daisuke. Tapi meski begitu, Daisuke masih harus diinfus.

"Kaa-san _,_ dimana kita sekarang ?" begitu terbangun, Daisuke jelas merasa asing dengan tempatnya berbaring saat ini.

"Kita di rumah sakit, Daisuke" Hinata mengusap-usap kepala Daisuke denga penuh sayang begitu melihat Daisuke sudah mulai membaik.

"Lalu kenapa kita di rumah sakit, Kaa-san ?"

"Tentu saja karena jagoan Kaa-san sedang sakit saat ini. Karena itulah Kaa-san membawamu kemari" Daisuke hanya dapat mengangguk lemah mendengar penjelasan dari ibunya itu. Daisuke pun merasa jika saat ini dia merasa sedikit aneh dengan tubuhnya, dan Daisuke tidak suka itu. Ditambah dengan selang infus yang berada di tangan kirinya membuat Daisuke merasa sakit ketika tidak sengaja menggerakkannya terlalu keras.

"Jangan terlalu banyak bergerak dulu Daisuke" Sasuke tiba-tiba datang dengan dan masuk kedalam dengan membawa beberapa obat dari dokter yang harus Daisuke minum agar cepat sembuh.

"Lho, kenapa Sasuke-sensei juga ada disini ?" Daisuke jelas merasa terkejut melihat gurunya itu disini.

"Tentu saja Sensei disini untuk menjagamu dan juga Kaa-sanmu itu" Hinata yang mendengar jawaban Sasuke entah kenapa membuat wajahnya memunculkan rona merah yang jarang sekali diperlihatkannya.

"Emmb.. Kalau begitu terima kasih karena Sensei sudah mau menjagaku dan juga Kaa-san" tidak beda jauh dengan Hinata, wajah Daisuke juga terlihat sedikit memerah saat mengatakannya. Tapi tentu saja alasan kenapa Daisuke menjadi seperti itu berbeda dengan Hinata, Daisuke hanya merasa sangat senang mendengar jawaban dari gurunya itu. Sosok Sasuke saat ini terlihat seperti seorang pahlawan super yang siap menjaga dan melindunginya kapan saja.

"Hn, Sama-sama. Sekarang kau harus minum obat ini dulu. Begitu cairan infusnya habis, aku akan mengantarkan kalian pulang" Sasuke memberikan obat yang tadi dibawanya pada Hinata agar Hinata dapat membantu Daisuke meminumnya.

.

.

If

.

Begitu meminum obat yang diberikan dokter, beberapa saat kemudian Daisuke sudah tertidur pulas karena efek dari obat yang diminumnya. Berhubung cairan infus yang diberikan pada Daisuke sudah habis, Hinata dan Sasuke memilih membawa Daisuke pulang ke rumah meski Daisuke sendiri masih terlelap. Sasuke yang selalu menggendong dan memindahkan Daisuke, ia selalu menolak jika Hinata menawarkan diri untuk membawa Daisuke di gendongannya.

Sesampainya di rumah Hinata, Sasuke membopong dan memindahkan Daisuke ke kamarnya.

"Tinggallah sebentar, akan kubuatkan teh untukmu" Hinata merasa tertolong dengan bantuan yang Sasuke berikan hari ini, jadi setidaknya ia bisa sedikit menunjukkan rasa terima kasihnya.

"Hn" Sasuke tentu saja dengan senang hati menerima tawaran dari Hinata. Lagipula ada hal yang memang ingin Sasuke bicarakan dengan Hinata. Sasuke merasa ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk membicarakannya dengan Hinata. Sasuke sudah bulat dengan keputusannya ini, apalagi setelah melihat begitu paniknya Hinata saat Daisuke sakit, itu semakin membuat Sasuke yakin bahwa keputusannya ini adalah hal yang tepat.

"Maaf karena hanya bisa menawarimu secangkir teh" beberapa saat menunggu, Hinata datang dengan 2 cangkir teh di tangannya. Meletakkannya di meja sebelum mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Sasuke.

"Tidak masalah, ini saja sudah cukup" setelah itu, tidak ada lagi salah satu dari mereka yang memulai pembicaraan. Mereka seperti disibukkan dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing. Sasuke yang sedang berpikir tentang memulai pembicaraan 'penting'nya dengan Hinata, dan Hinata sendiri juga sedang kebingungan untuk memulai pembicaraan dengan Sasuke mengingat mereka berdua belum pernah sedekat ini sebelumnya.

"Terima kasih karena sudah membantuku hari ini" setelah tercipta keheningan yang cukup lama diantara keduanya, Hinata memutuskan membuka pembicaraan dengan mengucapkan rasa terima kasihnya langsung pada Sasuke. Butuh keberanian besar bagi Hinata meski hanya untuk mengucapkan rasa terima kasihnya, bahkan Hinata tidak berani menatap mata Sasuke langsung saat mengatakannya.

"Sama-sama" setelah itu, mereka kembali terdiam. Terjadi jeda yag cukup lama sebelum akhirnya Sasuke kembali membuka suaranya."Hinata"

"Hm?"

"Aku sudah cukup lama memikirkan ini, dan setelah kejadian hari ini, sekarang aku tidak ragu lagi. Ayo kita menikah" Tegas, Sasuke mengatakannya dengan tegas tanpa ada sedikit pun keraguan dalam setiap kata yang diucapkannya. Bahkan saat mengatakannya, Sasuke menatap langsung ke arah Hinata untuk menunjukkan betapa seriusnya kalimat yang baru saja dikatakannya. Mendengar hal yang mengejutkan dan mendadak semacam itu, membuat Hinata kehabisan kata-kata. Saking terkejutnya, Hinata sampai harus memerlukan waktu beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya sadar dengan maksud ucapan Sasuke.

"Apa ini yang kau maksud dengan cara untuk menebus kesalahnmu ? Jika memang benar, aku menolak" Setelah mengerti maksud dari ucapan Sasuke, Hinata kembali teringat dengan perkataan Sasuke di hari dimana untuk pertama kalinya Hinata dan Sasuke pergi ke taman.

"Lalu apalagi yang bisa kulakukan, kau sendiri pun tahu. Daisuke membutuhkan sosok seorang ayah, kau membutuhkan sosok lain untuk membasarkan Daisuke, dan keluarga kecilmu ini membutuhkan sosok kepala keluarga untuk melindungi dan menjaga kalian berdua. Lalu apa ada yang salah jika aku ingin menjadi ketiga sosok itu ?" Sasuke menjelaskan alasannya pada Hinata.

"yang salah disini adalah kau dan juga rasa belas kasihanmu itu. Kau melakukannya hanya karena rasa belas kasihanmu itu padaku, intinya kau terpakasa menikahiku karena menurutmu itu adalah tanggung jawabmu bukan karena kau memiliki perasaan yang lebih padaku. Kalaupun aku setuju menikah denganmu, lalu apa? Kau pikir pernikahan seperti itu akan bertahan berapa lama ?" Setelah Hinata selesai mengatakannya, Sasuke mulai memikirkan semuanya.

Apa benar keinginananya untuk menikahi Hinata semata-mata hanya karena rasa kasihan ?

Jika dia benar menikahi Hinata tanpa ada perasaan sedikitpun padanya, lalu berapa lama pernikahan itu akan bertahan ?

Dan seandainya Dia dan Hinata memilih untuk berpisah setelah mereka menikah, bukankah itu akan semakin menyakiti Daisuke dan juga Hinata ?

"Kau mungkin benar, saat ini aku masih belum memiliki perasaan yang mendalam padamu seperti cinta. Tapi itu bukan masalah, jika perasaan itu belum ada, maka bukankah itu menjadi tugas kita berdua untuk menciptakannya ?" perkataan Sasuke membuat Hinata sedikit terkejut. Hinata pikir setelah mengatakan semua itu pada Sasuke, pada akhirnya Sasuke akan menyerah tentang dirinya dan Daisuke.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana akhir dari semua ini. Apakah pada akhirnya aku akan memiliki rasa cinta padamu atau tidak. Namun, bukankah kita tidak akan tahu akhirnya jika tidak pernah memulainya ?. Jadi, bagaimana menurutmu ? apa kau ingin memulainya bersamaku ?" Sasuke dengan mantap mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Hinata. Untuk sejenak Hinata hanya menatapnya, tapi dengan perlahan ia mulai mengangkat tangannya untuk menyambut uluran tangan dari Sasuke.

"Aku memang tidak tahu akan seperti apa hubungan kita di masa depan. Tapi kau bisa mempercayai satu hal, aku sungguh menyayangi Daisuke. Karena itulah apapun pilihan yang kita ambil di masa depan, akan kupastikan pilihan itu tidak akan pernah menyakiti Daisuke" Sasuke menggenggam erat tangan Hinata sebagai tanda dari keteguhan hatinya.

Untuk saat ini, Hinata rasa memulai semua hal ini dengan Sasuke bukanlah pilihan yang buruk. Setidaknya, Sasuke berjanji akan membuat keputusan yang tidak menyakiti Daisuke dan bagi Hinata itu sudah cukup. Benar, untuk saat ini, itulah yang terpenting.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

.

 **Special Thanks for:**

 **, Lavienda, oormiwa, Miss Lily lavender, hinatachannn2505, NurmalaPrieska, Shinigami onyx, naira86, HipHipHuraHura, baby niz 137, GhiRiUta, Eve Seven, Green Oshu, sushimakipark, dec chan, sasuhina always, yuma, Mishima, kaa-san, hyuga hime chan RJN, epam yumi, MellyZainal, Sandi, Taomio.**

 **.**

 **.**

Makasih yang udah mau review dan nunggu lama buat kelanjutan ff saya ini...

Sampai ketemu di chapter depan.. ^^

.

.

 **R**

 **E**

 **V**

 **I**

 **E**

 **W**

 **Please...?**


End file.
